Andrew
Variations include Andy and Drew. The Walking Dead Andrew is a fictional prisoner featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He first appeared in issue #13 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics in October, 2004. The character made six appearances in the series in total. The character was adapted in the AMC television series version of ''The Walking Dead'' where he was played by actor Markice Moore. He was introduced in the premiere episode of season three titled, "Seed". He also appeared in the following episode, "Sick" and "Killer Within". Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 casualties Other characters * Andie Bates - A teenage girl from The Gates. * Andrew - An inmate featured in The Walking Dead. * Andy Bellefleur - One of the main characters from True Blood. * Andy Harris - A character from 28 Weeks Later * Andy Neale - A victim of Michael Myers in Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Andy Trudeau - A supporting character featured in season one of Charmed. * Drew Marshall - A serial killer from the True Blood TV series. Actors * Andrew Byrne - Played Eddie Jackman on Jekyll. * Andrew Byron - Played a carpark soldier in 28 Weeks Later. * Andrew Divoff - Played the Djinn, aka, Nathaniel Demerest in the first two Wishmaster films. * Andrew Elvis Miller - Actor from Offspring and Red Sands. * Andrew Fiscella - Played bit roles in the A Nightmare on Elm Street, Final Destination and Prom Night franchises. * Andrew J. West - Played the cannibal Gareth on four episodes of The Walking Dead. * Andrew Jackson - Played a warlock named Nicholas on Charmed. * Andrew Lee Potts - Actor from 1408. * Andrew Lincoln - Played Officer Rick Grimes in The Walking Dead. * Andrew Moodie - Played a warden on the "Bitten" episode of Bitten. * Andrew Palmer - Played a lean boy on the "School Hard" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Andrew Robinson - Played Larry Cotton in Hellraiser. * Andrew Rothenberg - Appeared in episodes of True Blood, Supernatural and The Walking Dead. * Andrew Stehlin - Played Arvin in 30 Days of Night. * Andy Hallett - Played Lorne on Angel. * Drew Powell - Actor from 1408. * Drew Rhys-Williams - An actor from 28 Weeks Later. Production Crew * Andi Watson - Comic book writer. * Andrew Bentler - Editor on Brotherhood of Blood and Laid to Rest. * Andrew Cochran - Teleplay writer on Teen Wolf. * Andrew Cosby - Co-founder of Boom! Studios. * Andrew Deane - Executive producer on Masters of Horror and Fear Itself. * Andrew Douglas - Director on the 2005 remake of The Amityville Horror. * Andrew Fleming - Director of Bad Dreams and The Craft. * Andrew Form - Producer behind the A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Friday the 13th remakes. * Andrew G. La Marca - Production manager on the Halloween revival series. * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer and writer on The Vampire Diaries. * Andrew Macdonald - Producer of 28 Days Later and 28 Weeks Later. * Andrew Miller - Co-producer and developer on The Secret Circle. * 'Andrew Weiner' - Director of ''The Frankenstein Theory. * Andy Garfield - Composer from the Hatchet franchise. * Andy Given - Executive producer on House of 1000 Corpses. * Andrew Golov - Producer on Zombie Strippers. * Andy Gould - Producer on House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. * Andy Mikita - Director on episodes of Bitten, Blood Ties and Lost Girl. * Drew McWeeny - Screenwriter on episodes of Masters of Horror and Fear Itself.